Kryształek
Kryształek ''(ang. Crystalyd)'' - to niezwykle rzadki śluzak spotykany prawdopodobnie raz na 100 lat, który potrafi świetnie wiercić w ziemi. Ten naprawdę rzadki okaz był nagrodą w Śluzobiegu, o którą w szranki stawało naprawdę wielu zawodników. Chciał go zdobyć Sedo, aby potem przekazać go Blakkowi. Historia W odcinku Śluzobieg Eli Shane postanowił wziąć udział w Śluzobiegu, gdyż Doktor Blakk chciał zdobyć tego śluzaka. Śluzaka wygrywa Vans Volt, zwycięzca Śluzobiegu oddaje śluzaka Eli'owi. Sedo łapie śluzaka by przekazać go Doktorowi Blakkowi. Pronto zabiera śluzaka Sedo i strzela nim w samego Sedo. Śluzak robi tunel w który wpada Sedo. W odcinku Śnieżkotaniec Pronto pożyczył Diggera, Kryształka Eli'a i wystrzelił go. W odcinku Odległy brzeg widać śpiącego Kryształka Eli'a razem z innymi śluzakami. W odcinku Dreszczyk gry Eli strzela Kryształkiem by mógł uciec od samodestrucjii bazy Mistrza Gry . W odcinku It Comes By Night Kryształek jest widoczny razem z innymi śluzakami, których energie absorwuje Potwór z Głębokiej Jaskini. W odcinku Bandoleer of Brothers Kord strzela swojego Kryształka który przewyższa siłą żołnierzy Blakka pokonując ich , następnie w tym samym odcinku Pronto (być może pożyczonego) wystrzeliwuje Kryształka. W odcinku'' Dark as Night'' widać Diggera wraz z innymi śluzakami Eli'a. W pierwszym i drugim sezonie serialu był niemal nieaktywnym śluzakiem dopiero w trzecim sezonie widać go wiele razy. Występowanie Kryształki mieszkają głęboko pod ziemią, zakopane w niej. Miejscami występowania ich są drążone przez śluzaki tunele pod Kryształowymi Jaskiniami. Wygląd Kryształek to śluzak o ciemno-pomarańczowej skórze i niebieskim pancerzu. Na krańcach pancerza znajdują się żółte odcienie. Jego oczy w protoformie są czerwone a po transformacji żółte. Protoforma Kryształka ma pancerz na brzuchu i niebieski trójkąt między oczami. Transformacja posiada cztery łapy - dwie mniejsze przednie i dwie większe tylnie. Posiada również duże wiertło z żółtymi elementami. Po transformacji widać u niego odrastający ząb. Umiejętności *W protoformie wierci malutki tunel, przez który może podróżować (np. po zagubieniu tego Śluzaka może on tak powrócić do właściciela), ale tylko przez miękkie materiały, np. piasek czy ziemia. *'Vibroquake' - drąży w ziemi wielki tunel aż do najgłębszych terenów Slugterry (nie dowierci się jednak do Głębokiej Jaskini), do którego wpada wróg i zostaje uwięziony. *Tremor Tunnel - uderza w ziemię i ryje podziemny tunel, pozwalający na ucieczkę właścicielom lub śluzakom. *'Terrafirma' - uderza w ziemię i rozdrabnia ją, tworząc w miejscu uderzenia łatę ubitych skał i piasku, która może ściągać oraz prawdopodobnie unieruchamiać w sobie wrogów. *Slabsaw - przebija się wiertłem przez ścianę, dodatkowo gromadząc wokół siebie pierścień zbudowany ze skał pozostałych ze zniszczonej ściany, których potrafi użyć do walki. *Wpada w ziemię i ryje prosto podziemny, poziomy tunel o głębokości zaledwie metra. W odpowiednim momencie wyskakuje z tunelu w protoformie, pozostawiając dużą dziurę, w którą wpada goniący Kryształka przeciwnik, zostając uwięzionym. *Wpada w ziemię i ryje głęboki oraz poziomy tunel w dowolną stronę. W odpowiednim momencie grunt nad wyrytym tunelem zawala się, tworząc wielkie i głębokie koryto-wał obronny, w którym może chować się właściciel. Gdy Kryształek wyryje tunel pod przeciwnikiem, przeciwnik zapada się do koryta i prawdopodobnie zostaje uwięziony w gruncie. Ciekawostki *Kryształek pojawił się w klatce w odcinku "Dobijmy Targu". *Za pomocą ogromnego wiertła jest w stanie wydrążyć duże tunele w każdej skali i wielkości. *Był główną nagrodą w Śluzobiegu. *Komentator Śluzobiegu powiedział że Kryształek to najrzadszy śluzak w Slugterze, co kłóci się z prawdą biorąc pod uwagę istnienie jeszcze rzadszych śluzaków (np. Enigmo). *Kryształki po przemianie posiadają cztery łapy (2 większe z tyłu, 2 małe z przodu). *Eli Shane nazwał go Digger (ang. Kopacz). *Eli dostał go w prezencie od zwycięzcy Śluzobiegu. *W odcinku ,,Śluzobieg" Komentator mówi że "Taki okaz trafia się raz na sto lat" i "najrzadszy śluzak w Slugterze". *To dzięki niemu Pronto pokonał Sedo. *Wystąpił w odcinku ,,Śnieżkotaniec", gdzie Pronto wyciągając go z pasa Eli'a użył go do przewiercenia się przez zaspę lodową. *Kryształek z odcinka "Śluzobieg" ma niebieskie wiertło, a w odcinku "Śnieżkotaniec" ma szare wiertło. *Tylko on i Geogłaz mają 4 łapy po transformacji. *Rzadko wychodzi na powierzchnię, przeważnie siedzi pod ziemią. *Jest on jednym ze śluzaków, które nie zostały zghulowane. *Prawdopodobnie jego ghulem jest Krackstalyd, który podobno wystąpił w grze "Slug it Out". *Transformacja Kryształka jest duża, rozmiarami przerasta molenoidy, co czyni go jednym z największych śluzaków po transformacjii. *Podczas lotu zostawia za sobą żółte ślady o ruchach podobnych do wiertła. *Podczas transformowania okrywa swoje ciało energią uformowaną na kształt wirującego wiertła. *W "Dreszczyk gry" jego wiertło ma inny dźwięk niż w "Śnieżkotaniec" i "Śluzobieg". *Kopacz zdaje się lubić Pronto, gdyż pozwolił mu się wystrzelić w "Śnieżkotaniec". Dodatkowo uśmiechnął się do niego. *W odcinku ,,It Comes By Night'' ''Kryształek pojawił się błędnie wśród innych śluzaków. *W odcinkach "Śluzobieg" i "Bandoleer of Brothers" jego transformowaniu towarzyszy dźwięk przypominający fragment utworu muzycznego. *W języku hiszpańskim nazywa się ''Cristálida. *W języku niemieckim nazywa się Kristall *W odcinku "Zabójcza rozgrywka" Eli pierwszy raz wystrzelił Diggera. *W całej Slugterze ma go Pronto, Eli i Kord. *Jest nazywany ''śluzakiem drążącym ''(tak nazwał go Eli w "Kompania Śluzaków"). *Nie wiadamo kiedy Kord i Pronto zdobyli Kryształka. CRYSTR25.jpg|Protoforma Crystalll.jpg|Uwięziony Kryształek (błąd) Kryształek transformacja.jpg|Kryształek Pronto i kryształek.jpg|Pronto zabierający Kryształka Śpiący Kryształek.png|Śpiący Kryształek Crystalyd3.jpg Crystalyd.png|Kryształek w akcji CRYSTA25.jpg|Kryształek z innym wiertłem Kryształek wykopał tunel.JPG|Kryształek w norce KryształekProt..JPG|Kryształek na ręce Digger, Jouls, Medyk i Banger.JPG|W "Odległy Brzeg" Atakujący Digger.png|Kryształek po Transformacji krysztalek transwormuje.png|Transformujący kryształek krysztalek spi.png|Zmęczony Kryształek Zasmucone śluzaki w klatce.JPG|Smutne śluzaki Burpy,Ramer i Digger.png|Infurnus, Kryształek, Ramer Modele kryształka.jpg|Modele kryształka kryształowy.png|Kryształek w akcji . śpiący kryształek.png|Śpiący kryształek Stadoo sluzakow.png|kryształek burpy zipper i w oddali tazerling Cala masa.JPG|Kryształek ze śluzakami . Pronto na kryształowym robaku.jpg|Wystrzelony Kryształek Kryształek w blasterze.JPG|Krysztalek w Blasterze Kryształek i Arachnet.JPG|Kryształek i Arachnet . Kryształek w czerwieni.JPG|Kryształek . Kryształek.JPG|atakujący krysztaek Tunel Kryształka.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG Kryształek Korda.JPG|Transformacja Kryształek Pronto.JPG Kryształek i Śluzogoniec.JPG|pies śluzgończy skaczący na kryształka Kryształ.JPG Zadowolony Kryształek.JPG Dziwny Kryształek.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a 2.JPG Kryształek 2.JPG 212px-106Crystalyd12.jpg Gromada uwięzionych śluzaków.JPG Śluzaki6.JPG Kry...JPG Transformujący Kryształek.JPG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Kord Zane